Meaningless Kiss
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Maybe their "meaningless kiss" wasn't quite as meaningless as they had thought...rating: Kt/T for intense Dasey fluffiness!


**Title:** Meaningless Kiss

**A/N:** This idea came to me after listening to my "Music and Lyrics" soundtrack. Please read and review and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Life With Derek" nor do I own the song "Meaningless Kiss" or "Music and Lyrics." But if someone were to offer me Hugh Grant, I wouldn't be one to decline.

* * *

"Casey!" Derek Venturi pushed his way through her bedroom door. His commotion caused her to jump and instantly look up from the book she was reading, or at least _trying_ to read.

"Have you _ever_ heard of knocking, Derek?" Casey raised an already annoyed eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I've been thinking…"

"Oh, do you need me to get the Aspirin?"

"No, I don't," Derek hissed, he was not in the mood for a fight right now, "Look, you know how last night…when Nora and Dad were out with the kids for Family Bowling Night…and you and I were here…alone…"

"Yes, Derek, I remember," Casey felt herself flush. Of course she had remembered. How could she not?

"Yeah, well…I was thinking…it was just a meaningless kiss! We…we…"

"Got caught up in the moment," Casey finished for him, relaxing.

"Yes!" Derek extended his arms overwhelming with a sense of calmness, "_Exactly_!"

"Good. I'm glad we see eye to eye on that."

"Me too. So I guess…I'll just be…going."

"Right. I mean, it was just one kiss. One silly little fluke. It was spur of the moment."

"Yeah, I mean, it isn't like it'll ever happen again, right?"

"Oh," Casey's face fell a little, "Right. I mean _me_? Kissing _you_? _Again_? Ewww!"

"Totally! I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Good."

"Good."

Derek uncomfortably grabbed hold of the nape of his neck as Casey put her book down and began to walk towards her dresser where she started awkwardly tidying some knickknacks.

"So…" Derek rubbed his neck, working out the stress knots that had formed since last night, "I'll just be going. I-I have…stuff."

"Yeah," Casey nodded, "I have…stuff too."

"Well…I'll see you at dinner then?"

"Actually, Em and I are going to the movies later on tonight," Casey picked up a bottle of perfume and slowly put it down, feeling butterflies beginning to metamorphose in her stomach. Why did Derek have that power over her?

"Oh. Tell her…I said hi."

"I will."

"Good. Thanks."

"No problem."

If the tension was any thicker in her bedroom at that moment, Casey swore it could be cut with a knife. There they were, standing only a few feet away, both flushing a mortifying shade of rouge. Casey suddenly became instantly fascinated with the cuticle of her thumbnail and Derek was shifting his weight from foot to foot. Neither knew what else to say.

"So…we're cool right?"Derek asked, his voice shattering the silence. Casey silently begged him to leave. She couldn't take it – him being in her bedroom – any longer.

"Yeah. I guess," she answered.

"Good."

"Yeah."

"Have fun with Em tonight, k?"

"Okay," Casey nodded.

"See ya."

"Yeah…see ya…"

Before either one could know what was happening and therefore stop the event from actually taking place, Derek strode over, grabbed Casey, and pushed her against him. Their lips entangled wildly as they hungrily fed off of each other's passionate and heaving kisses. After a few moments of tongues clashing with tongues, lips clashing with lips, fingers clashing with hair, and sweat clashing with sweat, they pulled away. Both were thirsting for air and their shoulders heaved as they stood just inches apart. Casey wiped the side of her mouth off with the back of her hand.

"Just a meaningless kiss, huh?" She asked, her eyes full of mirth.

"Well…maybe not entirely meaningless."

"If that was what your 'not entirely meaningless kiss' is like, I'd like to know what your meaningful kiss is…"

_Just a meaningless kiss  
It wasn't suppose to end up like this  
Just a meaningless kiss  
Ohh Ohh  
Just a meaningless kiss  
We knew it was wrong  
But we couldn't resist  
Just a meaningless kiss  
Til I fell in love  
With you_

_**~Fin~**_

**A/N:** I decided to end it there with the "…" and let your own imaginations take over. Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are always nice.


End file.
